


Twilight: Flaming Sun

by dragonflydart123



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When Isabella and Kronos Swan move to Forks, they never expected the string of events that would lead to their new lives, and their transformation. I only own my original characters.





	Twilight: Flaming Sun

PREFACE

Neither of us had ever given much thought to how we would die-though we'd had reason enough in the past few months-but, even if we did, I don't think it would have been like this.

We both stared without breathing across the long room, in the dark eyes of the two hunters, and they stared pleasantly back at us.

Surely it was a good way to die? In the place of someone we loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something, I suppose.

I knew that if me and my sister had never moved to Forks, we wouldn't be facing death. But, I knew this was the same for my sister, neither of us regretted the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunters smiled in a friendly way, as they sauntered forward to kill us.


End file.
